Who want's to be a hero?
by mayleebaby28
Summary: The girls take one night to be bad. So why did it feel so good? Blues, Greens, and reds


**AN: This was inspired by the latest chapter of sbj's More Than Human AKA TEF. But mine is probobly worse because it includes more illegal things that teenagers should not do. If you are a teenager, do not try this at home or any other place these actions could be imitated.**

"I don't get it. Why would you want to smoke? It's fucking nasty." Buttercup grimaced as Butch lit up a cigarette. The two of them decided to spend the evening perched on Butch's apartment building rooftop after enjoying a movie with the rest of the guys.

"It's fucking good, though." Butch blew some smoke out, slightly in the opposite direction of the girl to his right.

"No, it's just gross. Those things are so bad for you." Buttercup sighed, blowing some hair out of her face.

"To normal people, yeah. But it doesn't do shit to me." Butch shrugged, taking another drag.

"Well it smells fucking disgusting. Almost as bad as you." Buttercup smirked. Butch shoved her as he blew out more smoke.

"Alright, I'll put it out." Butch threw the half gone cigarette down on the rooftop and kicked at it with the tip of his shoe until the orange ashes were all white. "Happy?"

"I'm talking to you, how happy can I be?" She sneered.

"Whatever, you're such a fucking bitch." He laughed, pulling another cigarette case out of his jacket pocket.

"Ok, what good was putting that one out if you're lighting up another one?" She asked, ready to reach for the pack and vaporize it.

"Not a cigarette." He mumbled, trying to hold a joint between his teeth and light it.

"Pot? Really?" She rolled her eyes. It bothered her when the other guys did it, but they had learned to do it when she wasn't around.

"Hey, it smells better." He shrugged, taking a long, slow drag.

"When did you start smoking?"

"Few years ago." He puffed out smoke between his lips.

Buttercup couldn't help but watch. It had been so long since she had seen someone smoke a joint. She had to admit, when she dated Mitch, she had thought it was kind of sexy when smoke rolled from his mouth. But the habit was still fucking dumb to her.

"Take a picture, it'll last longer." Butch said, raising his eyebrows at her. When she didn't stop staring he got an idea.

"Wanna try it?"

Buttercup looked down at the thing that he was handing out to her.

"What?" She asked, looking back and forth between his face and the joint.

"Do you wanna try it? Anyone in that pretty little head of yours?" He asked, smirking down at her.

Yes she had been with people who smoked before. But she was supposed to be the good one. The one who protected the city, the one who did the right thing, the one who played by the rules. No one had ever offered her a hit before because of all those things.

"Gimme a hit." She said quietly, snatching the joint from his hand. It took her a moment to take a deep breath of fresh air and to calm herself before she put the cylinder to her lips and inhaled. She held it out and furrowed her brows. She curiously looked up at Butch.

"I don't feel anything." She said.

"Try it again. IT takes us longer to get high off of anything." He nodded to the joint in her hand. "Finish that and then tell me how you feel."

She took another deep breath of the cool night air before trying again. She hated to admit it, but Butch was right. She didn't start to feel it until the joint was almost gone. Then she felt slightly dizzy.

"How you doing?" He asked, lighting two more.

"Gimme another one. I'm not quite sure yet." She groped around for the joint she knew he was lighting. He placed it in her hands and watched her eyes wander around the sky. She took another drag and she felt it. It was like she was off in another world, flying. It hit her so suddenly that it almost knocked her off of her feet.

"You alright there?" Butch asked, watching her sway. She stared at him for a minute, carefully inspecting his face.

"Ha!" She yelled, almost like a laugh.

"What?"

"Your face looks dumb." She said, sending herself into a fit of giggles. Butch frowned, watching Buttercup laugh so hard she was bent over, resting her hands on her knees for support. HE tried to look at his face, then realized how rediculous that was and blamed it on the drugs, not his own stupidity.

"Hey, dude, fucker, I'm hungry." She said, abruptly ending her laughing.

"And?"

"Let's go get some burgers!" She decided loudly. "Race ya!" She began to walk toward the edge of the roof, but was stumbling every which way.

"Wow that hit you hard." He said, looping her arm around his shoulders and lifting her up into the sky.

"Hey I can fly. Let go of me you dick." She struggled against him.

"You can barely walk, you light-weight." He laughed at her atempts to push away from him. "Let's just get some burgers and get you to bed. You're gonna have to sleep this one off." HE laughed again.

"Fuck off, you fucking, fuck." She said, searching for words that were somewhere behind the cloudiness in her mind. However, only the one profanity came to mind.

"Here, I'll go get us some burgers. Stay." HE set her down on the sidewalk outside of a local burger joint and ran in, keeping his eyes fixed on her.

She didn't know how to describe it really. She was happy, and giddy, and found herself in a fit of giggles every few seconds when she looked at the street sign, which said North Avenue. She wasn't quite sure why that was funny, but right now she was high as a kite. It was like she had turned into Bubbles. And with that thought she laughed more at the word bubbles.

"Here you go. What's so funny?" He asked, sitting down on the curb.

"What? Oh hey food." She reached for the burger that was wrapped in paper and dug in.

"So, it's really your first time, huh?" Butch asked, glancing at her out of the corner of his eye.

"'m a good guy. Remember?" Buttercup mumbled, munching on her burger.

"You're the worst good guy I've ever met." Butch laughed.

"What do you mean?" She asked softly.

"Well, you're sarcastic, bitchy, rude, and you're high as the fucking sky right now." Butch listed off.

"Fuck you." She shoved him down to the side walk, then mulled over what he had said. He was right, she was a pretty sucky good guy. "The sky isn't that high." She muttered, looking up at the stars.

"So, if you didn't have to keep up the image, if you didn't have to be a hero, would you still act decent?" Butch asked, finishing up his food.

Buttercup thought about it. She had never really thought that smoking or drinking or other drugs had seemed like fun. It just seemed dumb to her. But then she remembered, there were times when she was angry at the world. Times that she wanted to lash out and destroy the city. Wanted to smoke, drink, and attack whatever boyfriend she had at the time with whatever angry affection she could muster.

"No. I wouldn't." She sighed, feeling more calm.

"So, let's go somewhere where you don't have to uphold your image. Let's just take off." Butch suggested.

"To where?"

"Anywhere." He shrugged. Buttercup sighed. She had wanted to just forget the whole hero thing for a while, and she was already started.

"Let's go to your place." She suggested.

"Well I wasn't expecting you to give into my sexiness so esily, but alright-"

"No, you fucker! Just to chill. Maybe smoke some more or something." She mumbled, looking down at the wrapper in her hands.

"Yeah, that sounds cool. Let's split." Butch stood up and extended his hand to help her up. She took it and wobbled as she hopped to her feet. "You alright there?" He laughed, steadying her.

"Yeah, yeah, let's go. I'd like to be a bad guy for one night." She smiled softly, then the two of them, hands still interlocked, took off into the night sky.

* * *

"Look, I don't get what the big deal is." Brick sighed, feeling his headache grow stronger.

"The big deal is that we're 17. There isn't a need for us to have alcohol." Blossom said, putting her hands on her hips.

"You're such a goody-goody. I'm having a fucking drink." Brick reached for the cabinet handle.

"Don't swear. And I am not a goody-goody. I'm just not a stupid person. I won't do drugs, I won't drink-"

"You won't have sex." Brick finished, venom in his voice as he fixed himself some fruity drink.

"Oh, here we go with that again." Blossom rolled her eyes and sighed.

"Well, we've been dating for almost a year now-"

"That doesn't mean I'm having per-marital-"

"No, you just want to stay on you're high and mighty pedestal-"

"Excuse me?!"

"You just think you're better than everyone else because you don't do things that are fun-"

"Hey! I am not some boring stick in the mud!"

"Yes you are! That is exactly what you are! You think you're better than everyone-"

"No I don't think that-"

"Myself included!"

"I am not going to let you talk to me this way-"

"Stop fucking being a good person for once in your life!" Brick yelled. Blossom was silent for a moment, still raging with anger.

"I am a good person. I have to be-"

"No, no you don't. You don't have to do anything-"

"Then who is going to protect this city?"

"Alright, fine you can be the hero. But you don't have to be the good guy."

"There isn't a difference!"

"Look at Buttercup. Is she a good guy?"

"Yeah-"

"Really? She swears, she's rude, sarcastic, mean-"

"Ok, she's not angelic, but she's not bad."

"Blossom." Brick said with finality. She glared at him with every ounce of hatred in her body at that moment. He looked down at the drink in his hand, then at her. "Be bad with me." He held the glass out to her and raised his eyebrows.

"No. I'm not-"

"You're a good girl. I know." He sighed, but still he held out the glass, and still he had his eyebrows raided in question.

"I can't Brick. What if the Professor, or the city-"

"Found out? That's why were here. Just me to see you be bad for once." Brick smirked, knowing he had cornered her.

"No. I don't want to." She mumbled.

"Why not? It tastes good. Here." Brick took a sip of whatever strawberry flavored concoction he had created, set the cup on the counter, and pulled Blossom in for a kiss. It was just a small one, but it was enough for Brick. After he pulled back, Blossom licked her lip, blushing at the fact that she actually liked the taste of it.

"Still want to ba a good girl?" He asked, smirking. Blossom looked up through her long eyelashes at Brick. At first, she had been attracted to his body. Everytime they fought, she couldn't help but notice his muscles. Then it was how mature he actually was compared to most boys their age. Then it was his lips. They were slightly rough, but attractive all the same.

"I want to be good." She mumbled, taking the cup in her dainty hands. "But not with you." She sighed, looking down at the drink in her hand. She took a deep breath and brought the glass to her lips, hesitating before taking a sip.

She felt warm almost imediately. Whatever this was, it was strong.

"See? The world didn't explode." Brick smiled down at her, watching her eyes wander around the room.

"No. I guess not." She mumbled, taking another sip from the glass. "Brick?"

"Yeah?" He asked, making another drink for himself.

"Did you mean what you said before? About me being boring and thinking I'm better than everyone else?" She asked, blushing as she looked down at her drink. "And about me being a goody-goody?" She whispered.

"No, I didn't mean that. And I'm sorry. You're not boring, I'm never bored with you. If anything, I'm entertained just looking at you. And I know you don't think that way. You always put others before yourself. You don't even think about yourself." He mumbled. He looked her up and down quickly. "And you are a good girl. You're my good girl." He smiled softly and tucked her hair behind her ear.

"I can live with that." She smiled, then took one last sip.

"Good?" Brick asked, taking another sip himself.

"Yeah." She blushed.

"You can have more if you want." He chuckled, watching her face frown in self disappointment.

"It's wrong." She mumbled.

"So? It's fun." He said, making her another drink. "Here. This one's cherry." She smiled softly, looking at it's slightly pink color. She took it and took a sip.

"I like this one better." She mumbled.

"Let's go over to the couch. Relax for a while." Brick rested his arm around her shoulders and walked with her to the couch.

"How long before Im drunk, do you think?" She asked, looking down at her drink. She had memorised the glass by now. She couldn't take her eyes off of it. It was odd how something so wrong could make her feel so comfortable and warm at the same time.

"If you really want to know, how about we try some of the good stuff." He said, finishing his own drink and taking what was left of hers. She whimpered, wanting to finish the cherry whatever it was.

"Relax, I'm getting something more romantic." Brick chuckled from the kitchen. He pulled out a bottle of red wine and two wine glasses. He unorked the bottle and poured the deep red liquid into the glasses.

"Here, Sugar, you'll like this more." He said, passing her the glass. Blossom smiled before she took a sip. He only called her that when he was feeling romantic. Most of the time it led to a lot of kissing, but Blossom knew he ached for more. She took another sip and set her glass on the coffee table.

"You're right, I do." She whispered. "You know what else I'd like?" She asked, blushing.

"What, Sugar?" He asked, setting his own glass on the table and turning to her.

"This." She leaned foreward and pressed her lips to his. He smiled against her kiss. It was sweet, like her, but there was some heat behind it. She roughly pushed against him, parting his lips with her own. She enjoyed the control while she had it, because they usually fought for it. The dminance shifted when he moved to kiss her jawline, then her neck. But she twisted her head to kiss his collarbone that was just showing from the opening of his button down shirt. The two of them took a small break to catch their breath. Neither of them had been breathing much.

"So, want to move this to your room?" Blossom slurred before taking a sip of her wine.

"What?" He chuckled.

"Oh, come on, I know you want to." She said softly. Brick looked at her bubbly smile and her pink cheeks in admiration.

"I do. I really do, but you don't." He pushed some lose hair out of her face.

"Yes I do." She giggled.

"No, Blossom, you'll regret it when you're sober." He mumbled, taking her hands in his.

"Alright." She pouted, sitting back against the couch and reaching for her glass.

"Hey," Brick put a hand on her shoulder, "I love you." He mumbled.

"I love you too." She smiled at him and gave him a kiss on the cheek before taking another sip of her wine. "You know, it feels nice to just forget the hero thing. Just relax here with you." She mumbled softly. She leaned her head against his strong shoulder and closed her eyes. Brick took her empty glass and set it on the table quietly. By the time he had finished his own glass, Blossom was asleep. He smiled and kissed the top of her head before laying her down on the couch and going to clean up the glasses.

* * *

"You alright, Bubbles? You sounded really upset on the phone-" Boomer said as he came soaring through the girl's bedroom window.

"I think I'm pregnant, Boomer." Bubbles cried. Boomer froze where he stood. He couldn't will his feet to move, or eyes to blink, or his mouth to close even though he was full aware that it had fallen open.

"Boomer?" Bubbles asked, fear in her voice as she rose from where she was sitting on her bed. "Oh, don't be mad-"

"No, no, I'm," Boomer sighed, looking down at the floor, "I'm not mad at you. I just, what?" HE asked, trying to process what his girlfriend had just said.

"I think I'm pregnant." She whispered, tears falling from her eyes.

"You think?" He asked, reaching for her hand.

"I-I'm not sure because I can't go buy a test." She whined, her lower lip jutting out.

"Why not?" Boomer asked, pulling her in for a hug.

"Because I don't want it to get out I might be pregnant. I'm not supposed to make love. I'm a suposed to be a good girl. Remember?" She mumbled int his shirt.

"Right. So, what do we do?" He asked, resting his head on top of hers. She looked up at him with expectant, tear-filled eyes.

"Y-You want me to? Oh, I, uh-" He stuttered.

"Please? I need to know. And I don't want rumors going around the city about me. And if it gets back to the Professor, he'll be so mad at me. And I'll never get to see you again." She cried into his shirt.

"Ok, ok, shh," He tried to calm her. He rubbed his hand up and down her back gently as she cried.

"I'll go get you one. Don't worry, ok?" He pulled back from her slowly. She bunched her hands up under her chin and nodded, looking like a kicked puppy.

He took a deep breath and flew out the window. Bubbles began to wring her hands together. She was so nervous to find out. What would she do if she was pregnant? Would she keep the baby? Would she get an abortion or put it up for adoption? No, she had to keep it. She couldn't give her baby away. What would Bommer want to do? What if they didn't want the same thing? What if he didn't want the baby? What if he left her? She couldn't handle that and a baby at the same time! What would the city think? Would she still be a hero? Would she be too busy to protect the city? What would the Professor think? Would he still let her live here?

Through all of these thoughts, Bubbles began to hypervenilate. She sat back on her bed, still wringing her hands, and trie to control her fast, short breathing. She was a week late and scared to death. Who knew what was going to happen from here?

"I got one. It wasn't-" Boomer stopped when he saw Bubbles going through a panic attack. "Hey, Bubbles, hey, calm down it's ok. It's ok." He sat down beside her and wrapped both of his arms around her while she began to slow her breathing.

"I-I," She tried to speak, but her breath sped up again.

"Shh, don't talk. It's ok. I'm here. I'm right here." He soothed. She gripped his arm tightly and cried into his sleeve.

"You won't l-leave me, will you?" She choked out.

"No. No of course not. I would never. I love you." He said, looking down at her face.

"I love you, t-too." She said, finally calming down.

"Ok, ready to take this test?" He asked, smiling down at he tiny girl in his arms.

"Boomer?" She asked softly.

"Yeah?" Boomer asked softly, rubbing her arm.

"Does this make me a bad person?" She whispered.

"No, not at all. If anything, it makes me even more of a bad person. It takes two people to make a baby, and I'm one of those two. If the test turns out positive." He hugged her even tighter.

"Alright. I'll go take the test. Wait here." She said, taking the bag he had dropped on the floor and heading out to the hallway.

A few minutes later, she returned, holding the white stick in her hands.

"Well?" Boomer asked.

"I-I don't know yet. This test takes 10 minutes." She mumbled, wishing her power was to speed up time.

"Here, come sit with me. I'll help you pass the time." He said, reaching fo her. She sat beside him and his arm wound around her waist.

"When I went in to buy the test, there were like 12 people that walked by me, and they all just stared at me because I was looking at pregnancy tests. They were all judging me because they thought I got some poor girl pregnant. But then when I went up to the counter to pay for it, the cashier was a little old lady. She smiled at me. 'For your girlfriend?' I told her yeah. She said 'Looks like she's got herself a keeper. Any boy that would buy her the test would do anything for her.' She's right you know. I would." He mumbled.

"So, if this ends up being positive, what do we do?" Bubbles asked, looking down at the test, then her watch. 7 minutes to go.

"It's up to you. It's your body." He shrugged.

"But what would you want to do?" She asked, looking up at him.

"Well, move you into our apartment, and raise the baby there. Or we move in here, but I feel like your dad wouldn't like that very much." He said, biting his lip in thought.

"Really? You'd want to keep it?" She asked softly.

"Yeah." He nodded. "Would you?"

"Yeah. I really would want to." She glanced down at her watch again. "Ugh! 5 minutes." She groaned.

"Well, hey, you know, we could, umm-" Boomer tumbled over his words. He actually couldn't think of a way to pass the time.

"I just, I want to watch this. I know they say a watched pot never boils but-"

"Are you hungry? I'll go get us a snack-"

"No. How can you be thinking about food right now? I'm so scared that if I eat I'll just throw it back up." Bubbles murmered.

"I know. I'm scared too. But I'm a nervous eater. Let's go get a snack, and when we come back up, we'll find out." Boomer said softly. He stood up and reached is had out to help Bubbles to her feet. The two of them floated down stairs to the kitchen. Boomer dug through the fridge and came back with an apple.

"Want a bite?" He asked Bubbles, who was sitting at the island in the center of the kitchen.

"No. I can't eat." She mumbled.

"Hey, It'll be ok, Angel." He said, sitting beside her.

Then her watch beeped. The two blonds stared at each other for a moment. They hastily locked fingers and flew up to the girl's bedroom. Bubbles scrambled to pick up the test that was on her night stand. The teenagers stared down at the plastic stick.

Negative.

The test said negative.

"I'm not pregnant." Bubbles breathed a sigh of relief.

"That's a relief." Boomer pulled Bubbles in for a hug.

"So, now that we're not doing anything, what do you want to do?" Bubbles asked.

"Well, how about we go back to my place and celebrate?" Boomer asked, kissing her cheek.

"Really? After this?" Bubbles giggled.

"Well, I just got some protection a couple days ago." He raised his eyebrows at her.

"Let's go." She giggled, taking his hand and flying out the window.

* * *

"Alright, B.C. we're back. Let's get stoned." Butch said, leading Buttercup into his apartment.

"Shh, Blossom is sleeping." Brick said quietly.

"No, I'm up." She said happily, sitting up on the couch.

"She ok?" Butch asked.

"I should be asking you the same thing." Brick said, poinring to Buttercup, who was looking around the apartment in a daze.

"High as a kite." Butch smiled.

"Drunk." Brick said, running his thumb over Blossom's bottom lip.

"Whoa! Blossom's drunk? Never thought she'd have the balls!" Buttercup said, wandering over to the couch.

"You're high? What's wrong with you?" Blossom slurred.

"You're drunk." Buttercup giggled. It was echoed by the giggling of Bubbles as she and Boomer pushed through the doorway, laughing and kissing passionately, shedding their jackets to the floor.

"Ehem." Brick cleared his throat. The two of them seperated quickly and looked around the room.

"Hey, Bubble Head, Miss Goody two shoes over here is drunk." Buttercup giggled, pointing at Blossom.

"Well, Buttercup is, stoned." Blossom stuck her tongue out at her raven-haired sister. Bubbles shifted uncomfortabley, wishing the friction between her legs would go away.

"And look at little miss Bubble brain. She's blushing, she's sweating, she can't stand still. Someone's hot for something." Buttercup laughed.

The three girls stood there, looking at each other. they were all ditching Hero duty tonight.

This was the one place they could be bad.

And, for once, they all wanted to be


End file.
